Guerra de seducción
by Lyrien
Summary: Light está harto de verlo cada día a su lado, amarrado a él y desea dejar de fingir. Necesita que la situación lo controle a él por una vez y no pensar en las consecuencias. L/Light D
1. Escena primera

Holaaaaaaaaa!!! ¿Qué tal? Estoy aquí con un nuevo one-shot!!! No es tan bestia como el anterior y he procurado meterle más amor y ser más delicada. Amo la pareja L y Light *¬* Y desde hace mucho tiempo he querido hacer algo parecido. Aparte del one-shot voy a crear unas cuantas tomas falsas, para reírme un rato.

Nessie-chan! Ojalá que lo disfrutes mi niña (y ls demás también =D). Sabes que te quiero un potosí!!! BORN TO BE FREAKY!! Dedicado a ti Ichy, por supuesto, pero no me puedo olvidar de mi Marie bonita, mi Guxi-lú y mi Caribú hermoso, que sé que lee desde las sombras (pervertidillo ¬¬ xDDD).

Sin más dilación os dejo con la historia. Os adoro a todooos!!(Os recomiendo escuchar la canción de Touch and go "Straight to number one", pero cuando aparezca este simbolito: **&** Este es el link guaposos: .com/watch?v=_uyIPNHL8jM

Play!!

* * *

Mantenía la mirada en el rostro del bello durmiente desde hacía horas. Sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente y los dientes los apretaba con rabia, contrayendo la mandíbula. Su aspecto era el de un loco, un loco que luchaba contra sí mismo.

**Debo mantener la cabeza fría, no debo sucumbir. Soy más fuerte que todo eso.** Se recreó en su último pensamiento, los aires de grandeza eran algo que no deseaba perder.

Las semanas pasaban y cada día debía echarse en aquella cama, al lado del chico que más odiaba y más deseaba; los instintos de matarlo y de acariciarlo se fundían en uno solo, cosa que solo lo confundía aún más y le imposibilitaba decidir.

Unos ojos se abrieron de repente y lo miraron fijamente; su rostro no mostraba la duda del chico atormentado, sino que mantenía una sonrisa de superioridad.

**Siempre voy por delante de ti, Light...**

-¿A qué esperas? Llevas horas mirándome, podrías dignarte a hacer algo más – le sonrió con despreocupación y se metió un caramelo en la boca – Ah, perdona mi mala educación, ¿quieres? - se sacó el dulce de la boca y se lo movió delante de las narices.

Light agarró la mano que le ofrecía aquella porquería chupada y chupó tres dedos, robando el caramelo; sin embargo, disfrutó lamiendo aquellos dedos pegajosos durante un buen rato, metiéndolos y sacándolos.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres más? - lo tentó.

-No, gracias – contestó rápidamente, mientras miraba hacia otro lado para calmarse.

-No te creo, lo contrarió, con una juguetona sonrisa.

Yagami-kun notó cómo la esposa que lo mantenía encadenado tiraba más y más de él; observó alarmado que L se enrollaba la cadena que los separaba en una mano y lo obligaba a acercarse.

-¿Qué haces? - le espetó.

-No te resistas, Light, sé que lo estás deseando – su voz estaba calmada y todo lo decía con una marcada suficiencia.

Cuando sus manos ya casi se rozaban, el aparentemente debilucho L dio un tirón con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que el otro chico cayera sobre él.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos trataban de descubrir la verdad sobre el otro, buscar sus puntos débiles; pero, en aquellos momentos, la pasión los cegó por completo y les impidió concentrarse en las importantes conclusiones de sus privilegiados cerebros.

**&**

**Te odio**, pensaron a la vez, antes de acercar sus labios y desconectar la mente.

L lo acercó más a su cuerpo, manteniendo el control de la cadena; sentía la lengua de su peor enemigo moviéndose en su boca al son de pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Lo agarraba del pelo con cierta desesperación y tiraba para hacerle daño, a pesar de eso, no le permitía alejarse ni un milímetro.

**Eres todo mío, Light, no puedes escapar. **Se sonrió, disfrutaba de todo aquel juego y le gustaba aprovechar la oportunidad de descargar sus ansias. Tenía que ver a aquel chico guapísimo pasearse con aires de grandeza frente a él, desplegando sus dotes mentales y, de paso, sus estúpidas hormonas que lo impregnaban todo. **Ahora mando yo.**

Le desgarró la camisa, una camisa de marca muy cara y la tiró echa jirones lo más lejos que pudo. Contempló el torso desnudo y perfectamente modelado de Kira y se mordió el labio inferior, la erección que se le había formado en los pantalones le exigía actuar pronto.

Light quería desquitarse pronto de aquella obsesión que lo había perseguido durante tanto tiempo, asegurarse de que esa experiencia no era tan genial como se había imaginado. Se deshizo de la camiseta del chico y atacó su cuello, mordiéndolo, besándolo, succionando; de la boca de L salían gemidos imparables, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda del otro.

En un movimiento inesperado, Yagami le dio la vuelta al chico que creía haber recuperado el control y lo aplastaba con su cuerpo contra la colcha.

-Conmigo no se juega, L-chan, ya deberías saberlo – pasó su lengua por el lóbulo del chico y le mordió la oreja con satisfacción.

-¿Chan? - trató de enfadarse y responder algo, pero en ese momento sintió la humedad en su oreja y tuvo que morder la almohada para ahogar un gemido.

L estaba cada vez más nervioso, podía notar el pene erecto de Light contra su trasero y la sola idea le daba más ganas de mandar; sin embargo, sabía que estaba sometido por el miembro más viril de la pareja. **¿Pareja? ¡No somos una pareja!** Le reclamó su mente. Con el brazo libre, agarró como pudo el cabello de Light y tiró de él, eso consiguió apaciguar un poco sus ánimos y le dio una mínima sensación de venganza.

-Que te jodan, Yagami – le espetó con odio-

-Creo que te equivocas... Al único que van a joder hoy es a ti, L-chan – se sonrió y acompañó sus palabras de un fuerte tirón de los pantalones del otro; lo que le dejó el culo al descubierto.

L no pudo responderle a eso, los gestos de Light le dejaban sin palabras y tuvo que apretar los dientes porque dos dedos se le introdujeron rudamente en el ano y le hicieron mucho daño. Contuvo la frustración y arrancó un manojo de pelos del cuero cabelludo de Yagami-kun.

Su interior se estaba viendo mancillado y, a pesar de todo, una parte de sí mismo estaba disfrutando con aquello. **¿Por qué? No puede gustarme, es solo un creído, un bruto y un asesino sin sentimientos. **

De la misma manera que le había dado la vuelta antes, volvió a ponerlo de cara a él y sus pensamientos se vieron acallados por el pasional beso que intercambiaron. No había brutalidad en ese contacto, solo cariño y sensibilidad. Era como estar con alguien que sufría trastorno bipolar y, como muy bien sabía, eso era peligroso. **No puedo estar enamorándome de él, solo me usa para averiguar lo que desea y matarme.**

Sin pensar, se abrazó a Light con ardor, besando cada centímetro de su piel y lamiéndole desde el pecho hasta el pene; se entretuvo en esto último y chupó, tragó aquel sexo de tamaño considerable. Sin saber por qué, con ese acto se sentía más poderoso que cuando controlaba la situación y es que, ahora manejaba los gemidos de su enemigo, el volumen, la intensidad; todo eso estaba en poder de su boca y su lengua. **Eres mío y lo disfrutas, Light. **Su pelo se vio apresado por la mano del chico, que lo miraba con los ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisa de placer; lo obligaba a mirarlo todo el rato y ambos no se quitaban el ojo de encima. La conexión que había entre ellos era mayor que nunca. **Sabes quién soy, sé quién eres y aún así, estás conmigo**, pensó Light, contento.

Un líquido se derramó en su boca y él lo engulló con felicidad, aquella bebida le parecía más dulce que cualquier chocolate que hubiera tomado antes y, conociendo su experiencia en esos temas, eso era mucho decir.

Light se dejó caer de lado sobre la cama y arrastró con él a L. Ambos cuerpos desnudos se abrazaron y dos sonrisas iluminaron la habitación.

-Te acabaré matando – le susurró Light.

-Lo sé. Solo me dejaría matar por ti – replicó, con sencillez.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Entonces, que así sea.

-Que así sea.

L se levantó y echó completamente a Light de espaldas sobre la cama.

-Por ahora, me conformo con matarte de esta forma – le susurró L con picardía al oído antes de morderlo como había hecho Light antes.

Sin ningún tipo de consideración, penetró al chico que ahora yacía manso y cabalgó salvajemente sobre él, gimiendo ambos y corriendo el sudor por sus frentes. Se sintieron completos por primera vez en su vida, unidos en la soledad, cerebros privilegiados que se encontraban y luchaban hasta la pasión del sexo. No había reglas, ni ganador. Todos estaban destinados a perder.

L se corrió en su interior, sin ninguna protección y se acostó sobre el otro.

-Bestia – se rió Light - ¿Me quieres dejar sin culo o qué?

Se lo quitó de encima de un empujón y se puso encima, acorralándolo y dándole mordiscos por todas partes, dejándole marcas y moratones.

Las risas de los dos se escucharon por todo el piso y los vigilantes de las cámaras se quedaron sin habla cuando se pararon a mirar la escena con detenimiento y las circunstancias de los dos.

-Y luego el bestia soy yo, tonto – le pegó una torta sin fuerza y se colgó de su boca. - Te quiero.

-Ya sabes que yo a ti no.

L sonrió mientras acariaba el pelo de Light y se acomodaba en su ancho pecho para dormir.

-Mañana me toca a mí hacerme el dormido al principio, L-chan – protestó Light, medio dormido.

-Ya veremos.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y, poco a poco, se fueron quedando dormidos. **Gipollas, te mataré. **Pensó Light.** Eso si te dejo, Kira. **Sonrieron, sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Os ha gustado??? Eso espero!!! Se aceptan críticas, histerismos y demás, pero todo con esa buena educación que sé que todos tenéis xD

Besazooooooooooooos!!! (Te amo Ichy xDDD!!! Y sé que también me amas, como es lógico =P)


	2. Toma falsa 1

-Oh, Kira, oh sí Kira, dame más fuerte.

-Sí, sí, sí – dijo el otro, delirando en el éxtasis.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y L miró hacia atrás, con una ceja alzada.

-Acabas de admitir que eres Kira.

-No, no es cierto, el buen sexo me obnubila la razón, no escuché tus palabras – replicó, sin dejar su tarea.

Ambos seguían gimiendo y sudando, por lo que sus palbras salían entrecortadas.

-Entonces admites que es buen sexo, porque es conmigo.

-Te equivocas, tú solo te dejas dar por el culo; la magnificencia de este acto recae única y exclusivamente sobre mí.

L lo empujó, saltando de la cama y dejándolo plantado.

-La próxima vez le haces un agujero a la pared y te desquitas, seguro que ella no se queja y te la puedes cascar con tu magnificencia.

Light se quedó con la boca abierta, pero no tardó en seguirlo; las esposas lo obligaban.

-L, oye, que era broma, deja de arrastrarme. Venga, L, anda; te compraré los dulces que quieras – L lo ignoró deliberadamente – Porfa, L, ¿amorcito? ¿cielo? ¿mi vida?

-Le vas a otro con ese cuento.

-Oye, ¿a dónde me llevas? Pareces llevar un rumbo fijo... NO, no, eso no. ¡No lo hagas L! AL CUARTO DE MISA NOOOOOOO – le suplicó, casi llorando – Es mala y me violará.

-Miiiiiiiisaaaaaa – la llamó L, con cara de malo.

-¡Light-kun! - chilló la aludida.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
